1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an attachment device for connecting a panel to a support, which may be part of a car body. More specifically, the invention is directed to an attachment device, provided with a body that constitutes the means for connecting a support and a panel, and which is provided with a suitable geometry of its lower sector to facilitate coupling and removal of a retaining bushing that secures the attachment of the body to the support in the coupled situation, maintaining the perpendicular position of the body.
2) Description of the Related Art
Union parts are known for joining a door panel to a car body, these union parts being provided with an elongated lower, segment that is introduced in an orifice made in a sector of the car body in which it is secured by corresponding retaining means, and is provided with an upper segment where disc-shaped sectors (viz., members which are circular, near circular) define an essentially annular space in which a retainer joined to the panel locks by sliding, thereby attaching the panel to the body.
The means of retention disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,768 to connect the union part to the vehicle body consist of flanges made in the lower segment, which in their connection position reach beyond the peripheral edge of the body orifice, their position being stabilized by an upper gasket that rests on the upper face of the car body.
Invention Patent EP 0 964 170 shows a part for joining a support and a panel having a retention element provided with upper anchoring tabs that are coupled to a sealing gasket and has a body with legs that engage incuts of the lower segment of the connection part. The attachment of the connection part to the body is established by the pressure exerted by the sealing gasket on the upper face of the body and by the increased diameter of the lower segment of the connection part under the body orifice.
Another possible solution for attaching the connection part to the body is shown in invention patent WO 02/29260 which shows a connection device that comprises a male and a female part connected to each other by pressure. The male part comprises an upper head provided with a neck for coupling to the panel, an intermediate segment and a lower toothed segment; the female part comprises an upper sealed sucker and elastic side arms that centre the lower position of the lower toothed segment. The female part is provided on its side arms with a peripheral step that together with the sucker establishes the connection position for the female part in the mouth of the orifice. In addition, the relative distance of the panel and the body will be set after assembling the female part, while it is foreseen that the male part is displaceable inside the female part and sets its position by coupling flanges of the female part and tabs of the toothed segment of the male part.
The constructive and functional complication of these devices, as well as the possible non-perpendicular position of the connection part and the body determine the need to develop other systems that are simpler and more reliable, such as the one proposed by the present invention.